Alone
by Maryfer7
Summary: what if Bones felt so alone when Booth was with hannah that she decided to used his sperm and have a baby with him without him knowing


Author´s Note: this is my first try at a B&B story..please tell me what you think…

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything everything belongs to the creators of Bones.

Alone.

That's the only word that can describe how I feel without him. It's like part of me is missing even though in the outside I look whole. Everyone keeps asking me if I fine. Well, at least all those years keep my feelings to me become useful this last weeks. I know I can't continue to work with him knowing that he is happy. Is not that I not want him to be happy, but I can't stand the fact that I'm not the one making him happy. I know he is trying not to hurt me, but I'm the one that has the problem not him.

After all I was the one that rejected him for fear to love someone and not being love back. I don't seem able to stop the tears coming from my eyes. I try to be the strong, cold, hard Dr. Temperance Brennan, but I can't. I just can't stand the fact that I miss my chance with him. I can't stand the fact that I lost him for a stupid and dumb mistake. I loved him. No, I still love him. Oh God, what I did to make you so angry with me? I know that Booth is a man that deserves to be happy, but why can't I be the one to make him happy.

I know I hurt him at lot when I rejected him a few months back, but I thought that he would wait for me. That was my mistake, to think that he would wait for me forever. I even thought that he would be my prince that would rescue me. It was too good to be true.

Now here I am crying myself to sleep. Who would think that Dr. Brennan needed to cry in order to sleep? Yeah, funny how people are different in the inside that what they look on the outside. I know that Angela is going to call me any minute now just to interrogate me. We were supposed to have met in the bar at 8, but when she told me that Hannah was going to be there I just decided to come home instead of going to the damn bar.

I knew that tomorrow Angela would be waiting for me in my office ready to interrogate me on the excuses that I had for not going to the bar. Just the very thought of that make me smile a little. Oh God, I would miss her at lot. But I already had planned what I was going to do. I knew that if I saw Booth and Hannah kiss one more time I would start crying right in front of them. I planned to take at least a year of Sabinal. I planned to go to Spain. I never have been there so it should be interesting. I would then take a step that I have wanting to take since the day that Booth agrees to donate his sperm so I could have a child. I would go through that process in Spain. I wouldn't want for Booth to know that I was planning in having his child. After all he had Hannah now. I don't think it would matter to him at all. Brennan fall asleep thinking on how she was going to tell hers workmates.

The next day, the last thing that Temperance wanted was to think that this was going to be her last day in the lab that she came to love. She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't see or hear Angela calling her. She didn't even notice her until she had to stop in front of her office to open the door.

"Sweetie, are you okay? I have been calling you since you got out of your car."Angela exclaimed to Temperance. To tell the truth she was more that worried for her friend. She had started to notice the black bags that her friend had around her eyes. She knew that it must be because of Hannah. She was dying to tell Booth to stop being a fool and to make him realize that Bren was head over heels for him. Everyone noticed that, well except maybe them.

"Sorry, Angie. Is just that I was lost in thought thinking about all the work that I still have to do before I-"Temperance catch herself just in time. She really didn't one anyone knowing that she was going to leave. Even if she love Angie more than anyone else in the world, She knew that her friend would even be capable of confront Booth, so she wouldn't leave. And to tell the truth she really didn't want Booth to know her feelings just before she leaved.

"Temperance, what were you about to said?"Angela demanded. She knew that Bren would be able to do anything in order to avoid feeling any emotion at all. She really didn't want for her friend to get hurt again. She had seen her been hurt many times before that she was only worried that Bren was going to do a stupid thing.

"Nothing, Angie. Just that I was planning to take tomorrow off to start early my weekend. I need to get away from all of this to be able to think clearing. I don't want to make any stupid mistake."Temperance told Angela. It was kind of truth she just didn't tell her that her vacations were going to last at lot more than just a weekend. She hates to think of the sadness that her leaving would cause to her friend.

"Sweetie, I think that it is a good idea for you to get away for a few days. After, what you have been through these last days. I hope you enjoy your vacations. I got go, but if you need anything just call me. Ok?"Angela was relieved to hear her friend telling her that she would take a few days off. She just hopes it didn't mean that she was going to work herself away in her new book.

"Of course, see you in lunch. Bye" Temperance hated to know that sooner rather than later she would have to say her goodbyes to everyone.

She already had all her luggage for the trip in her car. Her flight was taking off at 1:00 P.M, so she was going to the airport during her lunch hour. She planned to leave her resignation in her desk, so someone would see it. She knew that if someone saw that she didn't come from her vacations the first thing that they would be to check her office. She had also left a letter to each member of her team.

_Dear Angie, _

_I know that you will be super mad at me for leaving you without saying goodbye. Believed me I will miss you at lot, but don't worried I will come back in one year. I just want to let you know that I know you will be safe and loved. I know that I can trust Hodgins to do that for me. I know you will hate me for leaving you, but believed me I really need to get away from here. I think you know the reason I'm leaving. Please, promise me that you will not tell Booth that he is the reason I'm leaving. I don't want for him to feel guilty, because he is not the responsible for my mistakes. I hope you can forget me for leaving you someday. I hope you are ok when I get back._

_With Love,_

_Bren._

_Dear Booth,_

_I know that the first you are going to do when you find out that I had leave is to launch an party of agents to search for me, but please don't do it. You would only waste your time. I will also like for you to stop thinking that my leaving was your fault, because you had nothing to do with it. I only need some time to work on my book and to think what I want to do with my life. I know that it will surprise you that I need time to think about my future. Right now I'm very confused. I have no idea of what I want to do, but I do know one thing. I know that I can count on you to keep the team together. I know that they will be shocked to find out that I have gone, but I want for you to make sure that they stay together. I also want you to keep going with your life and to stop worrying about my safety. You know that I can take care of myself. I don't need your alpha male staff to be safe. You know that I will come back in a year, and when I come back I want to come back to the team that I leave. I want to come back to find that everyone have been living a happy life while I was gone. I hope you be okay. Please, promise me that you are going to be safe. I hope to see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Bones_

_Dear Hodgins, _

_I know that I can count on you to make Angela happy. I know that you love her and that you would do anything for her. I need for you to promise me that you are going to make sure she doesn't get all depressed with my leaving. Please promise me that you are going to try to make Angela move on so she would not get all depressed. Remind her that I only going to be gone for a year not a whole century. I hope that you be okay. And remember your promise. You got to keep it. Hope you are happy and fine._

_With Love,_

_Dr. B _

_Dear Cam,_

_I know I never really got to know you but I want you to know that working with have been a pleasure. I hope that you won't be mad at me for leaving like this; I know it seems unprofessional, but right now the only thing that matters to me is to try to figure out my feelings. Like I know that you already know I hoping to come back to my job in the period of one year. That if I still have it right. I want you to know that I hope that you be okay. I also want you to know that I would really appreciate if you could try to keep the team together. I know many of them will come to you in hope of finding answers. I also want to ask you for a personal favor. If you can't do it there's no problem, but could you make sure that Booth don't do anything crazy in hopes of finding me. I hope you be okay, see you in a year._

_With Love,_

_Dr. Brennan_

After finishing writing these letters, Temperance took one last look at the lab and took off to the airport. Knowing that not one would miss her until they came back from lunch which would be until an hour after her plane took off. She had already sent the sperm of Booth to a clinic in Madrid where the process of insemination would be taking place. With these thoughts Temperance went in search of answers for her life….

After everyone had come back from lunch, they met in the office of Angela. They were planning on doing a little party in the night to celebrated the birthday of Temperance of, which everyone noticed that she didn't even remember, even Booth was there.

They were planning the party until they saw that it was already 5:00P.M. And Temperance hadn't come back from lunch. They decided to go to check on her office.

"I don't think she is here. "Booth say to the others the lights were off Then he noticed a bunch o f letter in top of her desk. He went towards it. There were letters addressed to each member of the team. Booth didn't know what to make of it so he called the others to give them their letters. They started to read them and their reactions started to come. Everyone was shocked to learn that Temperance was gone. That she leaved them. Everyone was confused by this. They thought that she loved her job more than anything else in her life. Booth immediately thought about go search for her but then thought about what she said on her letter. He knew better that to do something that she said no to do. Angela was very sad to know that her best friend had leave without telling her. She was crying so hard that everyone was watching her. Hodgins thinking about what Dr. B told him in her letter went to Angela and hugs her tightly. Cam didn't know what to think, but she was sure that she would do the favor that Brennan asks her to do.

Everyone was quiet thinking and feeling the emotions about the sudden leaving of Temperance. Booth couldn´t help but think that it was his fault that bones had gone. If he hadn´t rejected her, now they would be a happy couple celebrating her birthday with their friends. But now he was alone in her office without her for at least one year. He got out of the office without looking back. He needed to be alone even though that may caused him to get all depressed. He could not even wrap his head around the fact that he was not going to see, hear, touch, smell her in a whole year.…..

Author´s Note: thank you for reading and please review…please tell me if you would like for me to write about the time she spent in Spain or if it would be better just to bring her back.


End file.
